Taylor101: The School of Magic
by Piper the Social Butterfly
Summary: 16 year old wizard, Taylor Green is starting her first day of W.W.H.S. or Wizard and Witches High School and is very excited to be reunited with her childhood friends and meet new ones. As the days go by, It gets closer to the day the students will have to sign the Book of Destiny, where they confirm their destinies. Mallory Drake is in a panic. Will she sign or ignore her calling?
1. Taylor101: The School of Magic Prologue

Taylor101: The School of Magic

Author's Note: This fan fiction is based off my character Taylor Green. Some of the characters, places, or items she encounters are either my original characters or characters trademarked be Kingsile.

I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I've been wanting to post this for a while!

Prologue~

Just keep running. Just keep running until you see the town. The voice

inside my head keeps repeatedly telling me. I didn't know exactly where the town was so I decided to ask my friends. "Where are we going?" I asked the closest person to me. "We're getting closer to the Wysteriestia town square, I guess!" Jeremy replied. The World Gate has been scattered into pieces and some of the worlds got mashed together. Henceforth, Wysteriestia is a mix of Wysteria and Celestia. My two of my friends and I have been sent by our Headmaster Ambrose to rescue as many people as possible that were affected by the destruction of the Book of Destinies. "How many people do you think were affected?" I ask my friend, Isaac Freemoore. He's the smartest of the six of us, so, I figured he would be able to answer my question accurately.

No such luck. "I don't know. Hundreds, maybe thousands. This is all Mallory's fault, you know!" Isaac said back to me. Of course everyone's still mad at Mallory for doing what she did. But the truth is, the only reason she did it was because she was scared of hurting me when that actually hurt me a lot more when she ripped out her own page and didn't become the next Malistare.

I always admired Mallory for being so brave. It surprised even me when she turned her back on what she could have became. The most powerful sorcerer ever. Now, because of the choice she made, others have to suffer the consequences.

As we finally reached the town square, I realized that things were worse than we thought. Buildings were set on fire, people disappearing in eerie flashes of white light, (which seemed a bit bizarre to me considering that they may have had nothing to do with mine or Mallory's story) and things randomly falling from the sky. How did things get this bad? Well let me start from the very beginning…

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this extremely long prologue to my Taylor101 Wizard101 fan fiction! There will be more chapters coming soon.

Keep on reading! Love you! ;-D


	2. Taylor101: The School of Magic Chapter 1

Taylor101: The School of Magic

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Taylor

Paris, France

"Big day! Big day!" I say to myself as I jumped out of my bed. I ran to my balcony to look down on the city I've learned to call home. Paris always looked beautiful in the morning time. "Good morning, everybody!" I called to the people below me.

"Bon jour, Mademoiselle Green!" they all called back to me. "I hope you all have a fine-" I started but was interrupted by my younger sister, Olivia Green's, loud moaning

" Ugh. Would you shut up, Taylor? I'm trying to sleep!" I knew she wasn't done yet. " Why do you do this EVERY single day?" There it is. NOW she's done. She complains like this all the time. Every day.

"Oh, Olivia, I don't need this today," I said as I decided what outfit I would be wearing for today. "Oh yeah, that's right. You have to go to that wizard school or whatever," she said as she yawned and decided to go back to sleep. She was right. Today is my first day at W.W.H.S. (wizards and witches high school.) I know I'm already 16 and some people may think I'm starting late, which I guess is true, but, I spent three years in Luxendarc with my sister(long story) so this is my first actual year of high school.

"Taylor! Are you ready yet?" called my mom from downstairs. "Almost!" I called back as I finished putting on my sweater. "Coming!"

"You ready to go?" she said as I finally reached the kitchen. "Yeah," I replied. That's when I noticed a HUGE wishing well in our kitchen.

"Uh, mom, what is that?" I said when I noticed it. "Oh this is how you'll get there" she said with a smile. Is she serious right now? " So you want me to jump into a wishing well?" I asked, perplexed. "Actually, yes," she said, still smiling. Again. Is she SERIOUS right now. She must've seen how confused I looked because she quickly added, "Don't worry! You'll be there in a couple of seconds," I looked down into the well. "Hmm. It looks deep…" I say and as soon as I say it, I'm being pushed into the well.

**_Hey you guys! Thanks for reading. Tell me if I'm doing a good job or not. I'd love to hear from you!_**

**_Oh and also, there was a reference to Luxendarc somewhere in this chapter. If paid any attention to it, I'll tell you now that I will be publishing a Bravely Default story (as soon as I finish the game ;-D)_**

_**Anyways, more chapters coming soon**!_

**_Keep on reading! Love ya! ;-D_**


	3. Taylor101: The School of Magic Chapter 2

Taylor101: The School of Magic

Chapter 2: The School

Taylor

The Well of Teleportation,

"Aaaah!" I screamed as I fell deeper and deeper into this well. Blue light surrounded me as I made my way to the bottom of this seemingly never-ending tunnel of light. I think I've finally found the exit. At the very bottom, I saw a bright, white, light get closer and closer until I finally reached it…

W.W.H.S, Wizard City,

_ Pop!_ I came out of the well. "Am I here already?" I said to myself as I viewed my surroundings.

In front of me, was a huge building with wisteria vines swirling around the edges. A fountain with boys and girls around my age walking around it. Green grass and purple mountains as far as the eye can see. It was _beautiful._

I turned around and checked to see if the well was still there and sure enough, it was. I stared at it for a minute, wondering if it was going to disappear or something; but, it didn't. Instead, my backpack and a letter came out the same way I did..

I picked up the backpack and the note. The note read:

_ Dear Taylor,_

_ My apologies for pushing you. It was the only was to get you to go in.-_

I stopped reading mid-sentence. The _only_ way to get me in? Yeah right. She could've just told me what was at the bottom and I would've been fine. Anyways I kept reading.

_I hope you've found your way into the school. Write back as soon as you get yourself settled._

_ Love, _

_Mom _

Okay then. Now all I have to get into the school and find my dorm room and I'll be fine. Or will I be?

**_Hey Hey, everybody! Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Sorry for the tiny cliffhanger. I can try to post a bit more often now that I'm on winter break. Yay! ^O^ _**

_**Keep Reading! Love ya! ;-D**_


	4. Taylor101: The School of Magic Chapter 3

Taylor101: The School of Magic

Chapter 3: Registration

Taylor

I was so amazed. This school is so big! I nearly tripped running down the hill I was standing on. Anyways, I kept going; down the hill, past the fountain, and up the stairs to the double doors of the school.

It took me a whole two minutes to gather the courage to open the doors. When I finally did open the doors, everyone inside the school was staring at me. "Umm… hello." I said. Right after I said it, something totally weird happened. They all started cheering for me. How do they already know who I am? "Finally, she's here!" some shouted while others called my name and said they've been waiting of me as I walked down the hall. Okay so apparently, they've been waiting for me. That's not creepy…

"Taylor!" a voice at the other end of the hall called to me. Wait, was that? "Fiona?" I said as the short, black-haired girl pulled me into an embrace. "Haven't seen you in a while!" she said as she let me go. "Heh. Same here. Have you seen anyone else?" I asked as I adjusted my backpack. "Oh, yeah. Caroline is in our dorm room, Isaac is in the library, Jeremy and Josh are in the cafeteria, and you and I are right here," she said as she walked me to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, hello there, Miss Green. Please, have a seat," Headmaster Ambrose said as I walked into his office. I sat down in the chair he had gestured to and waited as he filled out some papers and straightened out his desk. When he was finished, he handed me a stack of items and papers and said "Alright then. Here is your list of classes and teachers, your wand and spellbook, and a piece of paper with your dorm room number and roommate. Is there anything else you need?" I took the stack of papers and said, "No thank you. Have a nice day,"

I left the room and made it a fair distance when I decide I wanted to look at who my roommate was. I shuffled around in the stack of items I had until I found the piece of paper with the information I needed. The slip of paper read:

_Student: Taylor Green_

_Dorm room#: 321_

_Roommate: Mallory Drake_

I dropped my stack of items when I read the last quote on the paper. I'm going to be rooming with Mallory Drake, daughter of Malistare and the villain of my story.

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it looks kinda crappy. I typed this really late at night. Surprisingly, it looked pretty good; for me being so tired lol. Anyways, the next chapter will be in Mallory's P.O.V. **

**Keep reading! Love ya! ;-D**


	5. Taylor101: The School of Magic Chapter 4

Taylor101: The School of Magic

Chapter 4: Meet the Witch

Mallory

I may just have the worst life ever. I have a father who doesn't see me as anything more than a teenage girl with big expectations, a mom who isn't even here anymore, and not to mention, a neighborhood full of rich people.

Today is also my first day of W.W.H.S. I don't know what to expect. So many questions ran through my mind as I brushed my long, purple hair and went to my closet. I looked into it for my purple tank-top, sweater, skirt and knee-high boots. I like purple more than anything in the world. Don't judge.

Now that I'm done changing, I brush my teeth and go downstairs; where my father was waiting for me. "Well, Mallory, here you go. Your things for your first day of high school," he said as he handed me a stack of items. "I hope you can find yourself situated as soon as possible."

I look at the stack of items he gives me. A wand, a backpack, and a big book; supposedly filled with spells. "Okay, now how do I get to the school?" I ask as I put the items in the backpack. "Simple, just recite this incantation," said my father, as if it was obvious. He handed me a slip of paper with a bunch of non-English looking words.

_Erecta set com lorium. _

So, I did as I was told; I repeated these strange words, but nothing happened. "Um, was something supposed to happen?" I ask my father. "Look behind you," he said. I turned around. "What the heck?! There's a well in our kitchen!" I exclaimed.

A well two times as tall as me, sat in the middle of our kitchen. "What did I do?!" I panicked. "The real question is what do I do?" My father looked at me with an impatient look on his face. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to go _into_ the well," I stared back at him. "What?" I'm still not understanding.

"In your spellbook, there is a section that gives information about the magical items in this world; this is the Well of Teleportation," my father explained. "It can teleport you anywhere you want in the Spiral."

So I think of where I want to go, and it takes me there? Sweet! "Okay, Well of Teleportation, I would like to go to W.W.H.S. in Wysteria," I turn to my father, "Is that good?" "Good enough. Now go,"

I slowly approach the well. It looks really deep. "Well… Here goes…" I prepare myself to jump. "One… Two…" I waited for the right moment. "Three," my father finished for me. He picked me up and tossed me in the well.


End file.
